I Love You, Bro!
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: Seirin lost and now they have to confess. Furihata, who is ashamed to confess naked, cross-dresses in order to admit tis love to none-other than Akashi Seijuurou. But what if Akashi finds out? Read to know Gom x Furi
1. Chapter 1

Seirin lost.

Rakuzan won.

That was the end of the story. Its a simple logic, actually. They should have known; Akashi is on their team. Akashi and victory is like sodium and water; wherever Akashi goes, victory will follow him and find its way to its beloved Emperor.

But that's only one of their biggest problems.

Even though they've lost, their spirits were lifted a bit by the knowledge that everyone did their best and has shown the whole Japan what Seirin is capable of doing. Now, they are almost a legend, going neck to neck with Rakuzan and such. And now...

Confession time.

Everyone cringed at the thought of confessing buck-ass nude in front of their crushes, so Captain pleads something out...

"Riko! Please! I don't want to confess naked", he whines gripping Riko's feet and smothering it with kisses. Everyone sweat-dropped at the sight of their captain's begging. Kiyoshi, who seems indifferent, chuckles and says, "Maa, maa, Riko. I'm sure everyone doesn't want to confess naked. Can't you do some changes?"

The coach just sighed and says, "Fine. But Hyuuga will be first to confess his love. Everyone, get a camera. We're taping his confession!"

The raven-haired senior blushes and asks, "When should I confess?"

"As soon as possible", came the reply. Hyuuga's eyes almost popped out of its sockets as he yelled in question, "Why must you take a video of it!?"

"Well, there has to be a tiny bit of humiliation somehow", she answers with a devious grin. As if confessing isn't humiliating enough. Hyuuga took a deep breath, its now or naked!

"Aida Riko", he says with huffed breaths. Some were taken aback, while some (namely Kiyoshi and Izuki) remained cool. Its obvious that he likes her anyways. The blushing captain closes his eyes before opening it and bursting out, "I have liked you ever since middle school so please, go out with me!"

Riko didn't answer. Instead, she just said, "Okay... Teppei will be next tomorrow!"

"Coach, I've filmed it all!", Koganei says with a thumbs up. Riko smacks him in the back of the head with a wild blush. She recomposed her self by clearing her throat as she declared that they'll be celebrating for winning the silver medal.

.

.

.

.

Furihata was at a lost. Not only did they lose the Winter Cup, he was literally lost. He left the team for a second to go buy a sports drink and when he came back, they weren't there.

He didn't have any money to go take a train so he decided to walk. And now, he's lost in a bustle of people in the street. It was scaring him. People kept grabbing at his butt.

He stopped when the lights turned green, signalling the pedestrians to cross the road. He sighs, if only someone would magically come to help him.

As if on cue, a sleek, black limousine pulled up in front of him. Furihata raises an eyebrow. The window of the passenger seat opened and revealed the one and only Red Emperor.

"Furihata Kouki… Do you need a ride?"

.

.

.

.

Akashi stares out of the window, looking at the by-passers. All of them looked either happy, busy or grumpy. Mostly were businessmen who were rushing to work, schoolmates and friends who plan to hang out, mothers with their children or maybe a scared chihuahua.

He smirks to himself as an eyebrow perked in interest. He orders the driver to stop, and he did. They pulled up in front of none other than Furihata Kouki. He opens the window and the Seirin point guard visibly stiffens.

"Furihata Kouki... Do you need a ride?"

Furihata was about to say no. He definitely does not want to ride the same car as him. Its like putting a lion and a helpless pup inside a cage. But then, it started to rain. The Gods must be fucking with him...

"Well?", the emperor asks with a smug smirk. Furihata flinched when a small drop landed on his jersey jacket. He scurried into the car and closed it immediately.

He sat away from Akashi, who was on the right side of the passenger seat. Furihata stayed on the right, trying his hardest to stop blushing like a school girl and to stop trembling like a wee kitty.

Akashi, on the other hand, stayed cool about it. Furihata kept stealing glances from him once in a while, not knowing that the emperor notices. The red-head turns away and faces the window with a small smile gracing his lips.

"So who are you confessing to?"

"e-excuse me?", Furihata asks, his face rivaling Akashi's hair. The red-head repeats the question and Furihata gulps. Does he know?...

"To... a person from a different school", he answers, careful not to say 'boy'. Akashi raises an eyebrow but says nothing in return. Then they came to a stop. Furihata looks outside and finds his house.

"I didn't even-"

"What was that?", Akashi asks with a stern voice. Furihata shakes his head and mutters a small thank you before going out of the car and shutting the door.

Just how did he know where his house was?...

.

.

.

.

Now is the time, he thinks silently. He takes a deep breath as he looks at his form in the mirror. He'll be missing his boyish looks, but he'll have to do this! He's a man... who secretly loves to crossdress...

Its his hobby, actually. Not that he'd tell everyone, which makes it exciting. Of course, his family knows. But he's been preparing just in case they lost in Winter Cup, and they did. Its kind of embarrassing for a guy to confess to another guy. He doesn't have the confidence (Not that he had any) to confess to a girl either. And that is not manly.

So he decided, in order to save himself the embarrassment, he'll confess as a girl. Or shemale for that matter...

Now, its time to practice...

He opens the door and walks to the room beside it, knocking softly at his older sister's door. It was answered shortly of a question of, "Who is it?"

"Its me", Furihata answers. He hears her fall from the bed before getting up and rushing to the door. It opened and revealed Furihata Kimi, his sister. She's a waitress on a local restaurant. She didn't finish her studies because f their lack of money and she's one of their family's breadwinner. All of them has high opes that she'd marry a rich man and lift them from the dog pile.

She looks back and yawns before turning back to him and asking, "What d'ya want?"

"The plan is starting", he answers. His sister claps in happiness and shook him, all the while shouting, "Oh my! MOM, DAD, KOUKI'S CONFESSING!"

He hears footsteps from downstairs, getting closer and closer by the second. When he sees his mom though, she immediately hugs him and his dad lifts the both of them up.

"Kouki, I'm so proud!"

"Me too, son, me too"

Kimi smirks and says, "Tell us more about your man". His father puts them down and his mother lets go once their feet are finally touching the floor. His mom nods and says, "yes, yes. Is he handsome?"

"...kind of", he says awkwardly. Well, Akashi is quite the charmer. Those beautiful yet poisonous mismatched eyes that can penetrate right through you, his fair skin that makes Kouki want to kiss, his well-toned body, the proper posture and his intimidating yet captivating aura, all of him is pure perfection.

"Is he tall?"

Well, except for that... Furihata just scratches his head and says, "Average... he's just a bit taller"

"Oh, we could deal with that... Does he have abs?", his sister asks excitedly. Furihata blushes and blurts out, "How am I supposed to know?!... But I think so.."

"Is he rich?"

Now that is the killer question. Their parents really want their children to marry off someone rich. Sometimes, it gets Furihata guilty whenever he thinks about it. And karma must really hate him because he might think he's a gold-digger.

"he is" at his answer, his whole family grinned. Momma Furihata took his shoulder and said, "You chose well! Ma, we're going to be rich!"

With that, his mother ran off to his grandmother and somewhere in the distance, he heard his grandmother cheer as well.

"Kouki, I love you!", he heard his grandma shout out. Furi just shakes his head.

Maybe he shouldn't have told them...


	2. Chapter 2

Kouki didn't dare move or blink his eyes. He doesn't even try to rip his gaze away from the cool blue eyes. He silently wishes that Kuroko doesn't recognize him under the tons and tons of make-up he was wearing.

But of course, that didn't happen.

"...Furihata-kun. Why are you a girl?", Kuroko asks with that blank expression of his. Furihata flinches at the question and bit his lips. He closes his eyes for a second and sighs when he opens it.

"Okay... you got me. But is it obvious I'm a guy?", he asks, straightening his pink skirt. He was very careful in choosing his clothing. Since he didn't have any breast foams at home, he opted for a red, baggy pullover hoodie that had rabbit ears. Under, he wore a pair of black leggings and brown boots. Top it off with a black wig with bangs parted on the right and a _lot _of make-up, it was impossible to see he was a girl.

"No, not really. It was your eyes", Kuroko comments. He fishes something out and gives it to Kouki. The cross-dresser looks at the item which Kuroko has given to him and raised an eyebrow.

"'Eye-enlarging contact lenses?'", he reads the label and looks at Kuroko expectantly. The bluenette blinks and says, "Everybody has secrets, Furihata-kun"

He just nods and puts the case in his hoodie pocket. They remained in silence for a while before Kuroko says something again with that soulless voice of his. And it totally creeps the shit out of him.

"But first, you have to ask an optician if this is okay for you"

Furihata nods and was about to make up some lame excuse for him to go, because Kuroko is scaring him with the way he looks at him, but before that, Kuroko offered them to eat out at Maji.

And who could resist those eyes?

So here he is now, sitting with Kuroko, awkwardly munching away his fries. Kuroko sips on his vanilla milkshake, the occasional slurping sounds of Kuroko while drinking was heard.

"Oh, Kagami-kun"

Furihata raises his head, and indeed found Kagami. The tall red-head is carrying a tray with a pile of burgers on it. Kuroko offers Kagami to sit with them, but Kagami's eyes flickered over at Furihata's face as he answers, "I don't want to disturb your date"

Kouki blushes and Kuroko looks indifferent. The short bluenette shook his head and said, "We're not in a date. She's my cousin"

_Real smooth, Phantom man_

Kagami nods in understanding and grins, "Well, in that case, I'll sit with you guys"

So he did. He sets his tray onto the table and sits next to unwraps a burger and bites a large chunk out of it. Furihata is conscious of the twin red orbs scrutinizing him as he continues eating his fries.

"So, what's your name, Kuroko's cousin?" Kagami asks casually. Furihata flinches and looks at Kuroko with his mouth agape. The tallest of the three raises an eyebrow and asks, "What, cat's got your tongue?"

"She's deaf-mute, Kagami-kun", Kuroko sharply replies looking at Furihata as if saying, 'deal with it'. Kouki nods in agreement, and Bakagami falls for it. Idiot.

"Oh, I see...", Kagami says almost guiltily. The cross-dresser panics on the inside, since he can't say anything because he _is, _as Kuroko stated, 'deaf-mute'. Kuroko notices Furihata's discomfort and decides to add, "Her name's Kuroko Akemi"

"Why is her hair black and your hair is blue?"

"Everyone has secrets, Kagami-kun."

"..."

"Why is your name unisex, _Taiga-chan?"_

The red-head scoffs and says, "Blame my pare-"

"Why is your eyebrow split into two?"

"It runs in the fam-"

"Why is your hair red and black?"

"...Its swag"

Furihata chuckles silently... And a bit uncharacteristically. Kagami, who notices his little quivering, smiles. Then it was silent for a while before Kuroko stands up and states,

"Well, Kagami-kun, its getting dark. Akemi-chan's mom told me to bring her home before six"

"Oh, then," Kagami stands up from his seat to give way for Kuroko and sits back down when Kuroko was out.

"bye"

He looks at Furihata and says, "It was nice meeting you, Akemi-san"

"I'm sure she did too, Kagami-kun"

And with that, they left.

**XXX**

"So...", Kuroko starts. Furihata raises his head, feeling the wig move slightly. He adjusts it and asks, "Yes?"

"Why would you cross-dress?"

The brunette scratches his cheek and says, "Well, remember the confession-thingy?"

"mmhmm", Kuroko nods, humming. By this time, Furihata's face was beet red and he silently begs the gods up there that it wasn't visible in the dim lights of the alley.

"Are you going to confess to Akashi-kun?", Kuroko pries further. Furihata jumps a bit in shock and asks, "H-how?"

"I read your diary", Kuroko answers like its the most normal thing in the world. Furihata starts sputtering incoherent sounds. Inside, Kuroko chuckles evilly.

"You shouldn't leave your diary in the locker room" Kuroko continues. Furihata made a mental note to find a new hiding spot. He thought that Kuroko was about to leave him alone since he was quite silent, but being the bastard he was, he decided to ask more things.

"What did you see in him?"

"I thought you read my diary..."

"Yes, but I stopped reading when I saw the part where there was this big 'I 3 AKASHI SEIJUURO. 4EVER :3' written on one whole page"

Furihata blushed at the description. Why did he write that? Oh, wait, because he didn't think that his teammate would read his diary behind his back. Damn him and his invisibility be damned as well.

"..well, he's smart and athletic", he started labeling Akashi off, racking his mind for words to describe this person. By the time it was over, they were already standing in front of Furihata's apartment. Kuroko rings the doorbell while Furihata keeps talking.

"To summarize it, he's perfect"

The door opens, revealing Furihata's grandmother.

"Are you Kouki's man?", the old lady asks, eyes widening with joy. Furihata shakes his head and tries to explain, but the old lady called the whole family out.

"Hey, people, Kouki's brought a man!"

"Is it him!?", his sister exclaims excitedly, only to be met with disappointment. This doesn't look like what Kouki has been describing! Is her brother nuts?

"Obaa-chan! This is a friend! He's not the man", he exclaims once his whole family had bombarded them with questions. The father of the house smiles widely at Kuroko and says, "Get out, then"

And get out he did since the mother got a frying pan out of nowhere and got ready to hit him.

Really, Chihuahuas are crazy.


End file.
